wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolves of Redemption
The Wolves of Redemption is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created from the lineage of the Space Wolves and raised during the Ultima Founding of 999.M41. After the disbanding of the Unnumbered Sons, the Primaris Space Marines of Leman Russ's lineage became members of either the Wolves of Redemption or any other successor of Leman Russ. Created after the end of the Indomitus Crusade by Lord Commander of the Imperium Guilliman from the ranks of his Unnumbered Sons. Guilliman, knowing of the Wulfen mutation, tasked the Wolves of Redemption to capture the Wulfen on Fenris and discover a cure to cleanse the ''Canis Helix'' within the wulfen returning them to their human state and potentially inducting the failed Neophytes into their chapter as Primaris Space Marines. Like their brother-chapter, the Wolfspear, the Astartes of the Wolves of Redemption fear that the Space Wolves will not see them as 'true inheritors of the legacy of the Wolf King. Though they know that some Space Wolves have accepted Primaris Space Marines like them into the ranks of their Chapter, but also that some of the Space Wolves have denied the Primaris Astartes their right as 'true inheritors' of the legacy of the Wolf King. Chapter History Skarlf Brightfang was an Astartes of the Space Wolves Legion who was well renowned from the events of the Horus Heresy. His performance drew the attention of Belisarius Cawl, Guilliman, and the Wolf King himself. And so, Skarlf was sent to Mars amongst many hundred of thousands of Astartes and Aspirants alike, and inducted into Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl's project to create a new type of improved Space Marine on the orders of Roboute Guilliman. Skarlf spent many millennia in and out of stasis as he and his fellow Primaris Space Marine candidates were experimented upon as Cawl sought to perfect the Primaris variant of Astartes gene-seed. It seemed the endless cycle of experimentation and psychological conditioning caused severe damage to Skarlf's hippocampus causing him to lose his memories of the Horus Heresy and even before then, his time as a Space Wolf. These conditions would endure until Roboute Guilliman was unexpectedly resurrected and ordered Cawl to finally unleash the Primaris Space Marines and with them, the start of the Indomitus Crusade. Re-awakened from stasis with no memory of his past, Roboute Guilliman renamed this once great Space Wolf, Arturian Claud. The newly renamed wolf attained the rank of Commander in the Unnumbered Sons and commanded many divisions of Astartes and regiments of the Astra Militarum until the end of the Indomitus Crusade. Ultima Founding By the end of the Indomitus Crusade, approximately 20,000 Primaris Astartes remained after the Battle of Raukos. Roboute Guilliman ordered the disbandment of the Unnumbered Sons. Approximately half of the Primaris Space Marines would form into new Primaris Chapters while the remaining half were reinforcements to the existing Space Marine Chapters. The Wolves of Redemption are among the half that formed into new Primaris Chapters. Chapter Formation Influenced and inspired by Guilliman during the Indomitus Crusade, Arturian and many of his Space Wolf brethren deviated from their primogenitors, the Space Wolves, forming a Codex-compliant chapter. The Space Wolves saw the Wolves of Redemption as an elaborate ploy to undo their Chapter's proud traditions and bend the Vlka Fenryka to the precepts of the Codex Astartes. However this was not true. When Arturian, the wisest and smartest wolf amongst his brethren, was appointed Chapter Master. One of his first acts was to reach Fenris, his original homeworld, with the intent to strengthen and improve the bond of blood between the Vlka Fenryka and Wolves of Redemption. Arturion's attempt to do the following had failed. Notable Campaigns (Work in progress) Chapter Organisation Unlike their genetic forebears, the Wolves of Redemption are regarded as a ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Chapter, as their organisation, order of battle and tactical operations adhere closely to the tenets laid down in that most sacred of tomes to the Adeptus Astartes, due to Roboute Guilliman's influence during the Indomitus Crusade. There are, however, several noteworthy and substantial deviations from Codex-prescribed doctrine. Most notable among these are the use of certain honourific ranks and titles within the Chapter in place of the standard Space Marine ranks. These naming conventions extend to the chapter's companies as well: Specialist Ranks * Redemptor Priest '- A Redemptor Priest is a unique officer class within the Chapter. A combination of the roles of Chaplain and Apothecary found in ''Codex-compliant Chapters, a Redemptor Priest administers to the physical and mental well-being of the Chapter's Astartes and also cleanses the Wulfen of Fenris. * 'Rune Priest '- A Rune Priest, also known as a Librarian, is a specialist officer in the Wolves of Redemption Chapter. These grim warriors possess potent psychic powers whose form is based upon but not limited to the natives of Farron. The Rune Priests are also the keepers of the oral history of the Chapter. These secrets are passed on from Rune Priest to Rune Priest, each generation teaching the young psykers the complex and archaic incantations of runic lore. * '''Steel Priest - A Steel Priest is the Chapter's equivalent of Techmarines. Sent off for training at Mars with the Adeptus Mechanicus like all Techmarines, the Steel Priests maintain the Chapter's equipment and forge all necessary replacement wargear. Specialist Formations * Wolf Brethren - Equivalent to the elite members of a standard Codex-compliant Chapter's Veteran 1st Company. They are the chapter's greatest warriors and are the pride of the Chapter. Tasked with forming the "point of the spear" of the chapter, they went to where the fight was thickest, their attack was directed usually at destroying the heart of an opposing target or conducting the decapitation strike of an enemy force. The Wolf Brethren exemplify the might and courage of the 'Sons of Russ' and often wore a tabard or loincloth with red trims on their black pauldrons to signify their veteran status. Rune Priests (Work in progress) Order of Battle Chapter Homeworld The Wolves of Redemption were gifted with the Ultramaran world of Ariamus Prime. Ariamus Prime is a Agri-World that is technologically advanced and profitable. It is a vast world, with soaring mountain ranges, wide river valleys and huge swamps that cover the southern landmasses. The people of Ariamus Prime are tough and hardy, making them excellent recruits for the Chapter and should things go amiss, capable individuals. Although Ariamus Prime is the Wolves of Redemption's chapter homeworld and is where most of the chapter's Neophytes come from, the Wolves of Redemption also recruit from a number of worlds within the Sub-sector. The known Wolves of Redemption recruiting worlds: * Ariamus Prime - The Homeworld of the Chapter. * Veimar - A Jungle/Death World in the Sub-sector, used by the chapter for training. Veimar contains training facilities, an Astra Militarum Outpost/Recruiting Grounds and several well-fortified cities. The planet also contains flora, fauna, and wild life that are extremely hostile and dangerous to human life. * Pharros - A Hive World, similar to Terra during the second and third millennia. The planet is covered in seas, forests, hills and plains. Moderately developed and populated, containing small towns, villages and more advanced cities. * Tseldora - A new Forge World that is rapidly expanding. The Essence of Eternity Chapter Combat Doctrine The Battle-Brothers of the Wolves of Redemption follows the dictates of the Codex Astartes, fielding a balanced mix of Tactical, Assault and Devastator Squads, in addition to the prescribed compliment of support units. In the execution of battle plans, the Chapter's leaders remain flexible, and are willing and able to change approach at a moment's notice. Such leaders may still deviate from the Codex in matters that do not relate directly to tactics and unit organisation. Chapter Belief Due to the Roboute Guilliman's influence during the Indomitus Crusade. The Wolves of Redemption revere the Codex and follow it in most things dutifully. The life-long lessons of discipline and self-reliance are taught to the people of Ariamus Prime from birth, giving them the strength of character to hold true to these teachings. However, the Wolves of Redemption chapter also believe that the'' Codex Astartes'', written by Roboute Guilliman, offers an excellent series of guidelines for what it is meant to be an Astartes, but that it was not sacred writ to be followed soullessly and automatically. They believe that the spirit of the Codex was more important than its letter and that how one chose to live out the directives contained within it truly determined if one was an Astartes or not. Chapter Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed of the Wolves of Redemption is near completely void of the Canis Helix but due to Cawl's experiments, it is far more genetically stable than that of their forerunners. Their gene-seed has only a .001% chance of genetic deviancy from the Space Wolves Primarch, Leman Russ, with the passage of each generation, which makes it nearly immune to the severe genetic instability suffered by the Space Wolves over the course of their existence. Despite Cawl's experiment, the battle brothers of the Wolves of Redemption still gain their elongated canines and wild hair but unlike the Space Wolves, the Wolves of Redemption do not maintain the same savagery and aggression as their Primogenitors do. Currently, records indicate that the Chapter is sufficiently disciplined and is well supplied with gene-seed to accommodate the chapter's needs. Notable Members Chapter Master Arturian Claud - Arturian Claud, once named Skarlf Brightfang, is the first and current chapter master of the Wolves of Redemption. Redemptor High Priest Severus - Chapter Fleet The Chapter's fleet includes the following starships: Essence of Eternity (recovered Gloriana-class Battleship) - Though the origins of the battleship is unclear, the Gloriana-class Battleship is now the flagship of Wolves of Redemption's fleet and serves essentially as the Chapter's mobile fortress-monastery, primary armouries and vaults containing all of the Chapter's relics and precious artifacts. It also hosts the Chapter's Honour Guards as well as the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Companies and many fleet personnel. Maw of the Void (Battle Barge) '- The ''Maw of the Void ''is the personal flagship of Redemptor High Priest Severus and serves as the Chapter's Secondary Headquarters and contains the Chapter's Reclusiam and Apothecarion and the Chapter's 7th and 8th Company. Severus and the ''Maw of the Void have been sent to Fenris to capture and experiment on the wulfen to discover a cure for the Canis Helix. '''Purity of Spirit (Battle Barge) Phantoms of the Void (Vanguard Cruiser) Clarity of Faith (Strike Cruiser) Harbinger of Piety'' (Strike Cruiser)'' Chapter Relics Helm of the Great Hunt - (Work in progress) Mantle of Gheleon - (Work in progress) Sword of Cinder - (Work in progress) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Wolves of Redemption Battle Brothers wear dark grey Power Armour with gold trims, along with black arms, as well as a Gold Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate. The white squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard. The Chapter iconography is painted on the left shoulder guard. The left knee-pad plate denotes company designation in accordance with the Codex Astartes. Chapter Badge The Wolves of Redemption Badge is split between a Fenrisian Wolf's head and the bones of a Fenrisian Wolf's head. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding